memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Valkyrie (NCC-1502)
The USS Valkyrie (NCC-1502) is a custom made Type-17 Shuttlecraft, designed and built by Daniel Rogers. The ship was designed for scouting, patrolling and even combat. The ship also served as a vessel for Daniel when he and his wife Sarah Murphy were on their Honeymoon in the year 2385. Hazard Team Ever since the creation of the Valkyrie, she has served the Hazard Team of the Enterprise-E well in their missions against many of their foes. Systems The Valkyrie is known to have been modified with many experimental, but powerful pieces of technology which has proven useful for the Hazard Team and Rogers. Armaments The armaments of the ship are known to be only used for the Valkyrie and are very powerful weapons. All weapons are mounted on the underside bow of the ship, the weapons on the outer underside of the vessel are 4 custom made but standard pulse phasers and on the inner underside are 2 quantum pulse phasers which are more powerful than the standard pulse phasers. The aft weapons are known to be called by Rogers and Sarah "The One-Two Punch" because the first weapon to be fired is a Tachyon Disruptor which can force any pursuer to reset their shield harmonics. The second weapon is an advanced quantum phaser bank which is located under the aft ramp and that can pierce the shields of the ship's pursuers and therefore, destroying them. Piloting System The systems to pilot this vessel are known to be somewhat both advanced and primitive. Whenever Rogers is flying, he modified the craft to change flight modes to a manual control stick which makes it like he's flying his grandfather's prop plane when he was 18 years old. Whenever Sarah or anyone else is flying, the craft uses the standard control panel. Short-Long Ranged Sensors The short and long range sensors are known to be very unique compared to the other shuttlecraft. These sensors are known to detect vessels even when they are cloaked without the uses of reading for tachyon emissions and can even find vessels such as the Scimitar while being cloaked. The sensors are also designed with an automated alignment system, allowing them to be re-aligned at anytime. Shields & Armor One of the most common systems aboard a vessel like this is the shields and the armor. They entire ship is made out of a combination of pure Tritanium and Ablative Armor which is almost indestructible. The shield generator is highly advanced as well and is known to use the same technology as the Infinity Modulator, meaning that species like the Borg cannot adapt their weapons and tractor beams to it. Cloaking Device On board the USS Valkyrie is a hybrid cloaking device capable of regular cloak, phase cloak and even holographic cloaking which can be very devastating to enemy vessels whenever they encounter the ship. Warp Core One of the needed systems would be the warp core which is capable of accelerating up to Warp 10 and maintain it's shape. Bio-Scanners The Valkyrie is known to possess bioscanners allowing the crew to detect foreign alien lifeforms onboard any starship before entering the vessel's shuttlebay. Category:Federation starships Category:Federation shuttlecrafts